


Little Halloween

by KlockWork_Proxy



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Candy, Halloween, Happy Halloween, Spooky, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: Mono has always enjoyed Halloween because his mother came up with the best costumes but how will it be different this year when he's a runaway?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Little Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Suprise Halloween story! I know I already posted one but come on! Halloween is my holiday so I can't miss out! Have a good trick or treat and be safe! 
> 
> Enjoy! ~Proxy TK

I remember Halloween when I was growing up in the city. It was very silly having children go door to door to get treats. I would’ve thought it was a trick rather than a treat when I first heard about it.

“So you just go up, knock, say something and they give you candy?” I asked as my mother adjusted my costume for me. It was a bit uncomfortable, not like the coat that I usually wore. 

My mother thought it’d fit if I dressed as one of my favorite and best detectives in the world, Sherlock Holmes. She thought I kinda looked at him with my curly brown hair that hung over my brown eyes. 

I begged to differ because my face was spotted with too many freckles especially around my button nose. To be honest, I didn’t even look as old as Sherlock Holmes and I wasn’t even as smart. 

“You look amazing, son. I wish your father was here to see you.” Mother said, taking a step back to look at me completely. I sighed as I slowly turned in a circle for my mother to see the costume as a whole. When I looked back at her, her slightly wrinkled face was in a soft smile that made me feel better. I was going to do this for me, I was going to do this for her. 

“Thanks, Mother,” I said smiling back to her while adjusting the gray deerstalker hat on my head. It fit rather well, I suppose it was because my mother handmade it but it wasn’t the same anymore. 

I pulled the dirty brown trench coat around myself tighter in memory as I slumped against the brick wall of the very small alleyway. It had been years since my first Halloween and I knew that tonight it was once again that same date. 

A shiver ran down my back as I heard another scream fill the fall air. Six sat at the edge of the alleyway, a few inches away from me. Her back was turned as she watched the horror scene we’ve witnessed a few moments before. 

I held my stomach in discomfort as I remembered the scene. It wasn’t like this before. My stomach turned more as I curled into myself.

“I’m never going trick or treating ever again…” I muttered, catching the attention of Six. She crawled over to me and brushed up against me. It reminded me of a cat wanting attention.

“Don’t say that Mono. It’s not that bad!” She exclaimed, trying to make me feel better but it didn’t work as my gaze turned into a glare. I looked at her from behind my paper bag and she seemed to have sensed my dark gaze, tilting her head at me. 

“You wouldn’t know how I feel, that candy they are giving out is perfect for your kind,” I said darkly causing Six to sense. It was unknown what her emotion was as her dark bangs covered her eyes that showed most of her emotion. 

“I’ll find you actual candy.” Six said quietly with determination. She rose to her feet causing me to be quick to follow.

“I’ll go with-” I started but before I could finish, Six pushed me back down. My body turned stiff as I looked up at her, I could feel myself tremble slightly.

“I will.” Six said. That was the last thing she said before she turned to the end of the alleyway. It didn’t take her long to find an opening and disappear from my view. 

I felt a pang of anxiety as I paced around the alleyway, waiting for Six to return. My mind was racing faster than the tapping of my pacing feet. 

What if she gets lost? What if an adult catches her? What’ll happen if she can’t get away from the adults? How can she find candy, it was rare, even when it wasn’t Halloween! A shaken sigh left my lips as it brushed against my paper bag. I felt the need to go find her or to pull my hair but I couldn’t figure out which to do. 

“Psst-!” A familiar voice caused me to stop and send my head looking to the end of the alleyway but saw no familiar yellow raincoat. Confusion and worry washed over my body as I looked around more slowly. Was I hearing things?

“Heads up!” The voice shouted, my ears strained as I looked up quickly. My paper bag nearly fell off my head out of surprise. 

Six jumped from the roof and landed in the garbage pile at the other end of the alleyway. I rushed over to make sure she’s okay. It was really risky to use the roofs and the fact she jumped from that high caused me to go in a tailspin.

“Six! Six?!?” I called out panicked, trying to search for her through the trash pill but I couldn’t see over it to try and find her. My anxiety was like a snake wrapping around my chest as I struggled to breathe properly. Was she hurt?!? 

“I’m fine, Mono.” Her voice called from over the pile, his eyes went up seeing her slide down the pile. She was okay, a heavy sigh left me as I tried to relax to show her everything was fine but she saw right through me. 

I noticed her worry posture, I tried to explain but she shoved something into my arms. It surprised me at first before I looked down to see quite a bit of piece of candy, actual candy! 

My eyes were wide as I looked to Six, shocked. How did she find this? Was this why she took so long? I thought she was joking. A nervous chuckle left my lips as I slowly sat down. She was quick to sit beside me and curl into my side for warmth. It was common now.

I put all the candy in my pocket other than a single piece. Maybe one wouldn’t hurt, right? I nodded at the thought as I carefully unwrapped the wrap that held the candy. Instead of seeing a bloody body part or something along the lines of that, I was face to face with something else.

It was white with pastel colors swirling around it’s outside. My mouth watered slightly but I hesitated. Was it really candy or was it a trick?

I pushed all my thoughts aside and lifted my paper bag up a little, just enough for someone to see my mouth. Closing my eyes, I prepared for worse and took a bite of the sweet-looking treat in front of me. 

I wasn’t expecting the taste. For a second, I thought my taste was broken because I couldn’t taste anything at first before my mouth exploded with flavor. It was so sweet, unlike anything I’ve tried! And did I taste a hint of lemon in the mix of vanilla? 

I made a delighted sound as I munched down on the rest of the candy. That was the fastest I’ve ever eaten as I licked my lips when I was finished. My mouth craved another sweet and I was tempted to eat another after another but I knew well that I needed to save them. Maybe when I was low on energy or got hungry.

Agreeing with that thought, I nodded to myself, pulling my paper bag back down over my face. I suddenly felt too energetic to sleep as I looked down at Six. She sat comfortably into me, staring at some of the decorations we could see from outside the alleyway. I followed her gaze and watched as children and their parents trick or treated. A small smile formed on my lips.

“Happy Halloween, Six,” I spoke to Six. We didn’t look at each other but we shared the mutual silence watching the candles flicker in the pumpkins and everyone have a good time. It was good to see that the children still enjoyed it, even if the candy would only be eaten by their parents. 

“Happy Halloween, Mono.” Six responded a few moments later. From the corner of my eye, I could see a small smile on her face. I suppose we both enjoy the season of scarring. 

A scent hit my nose making me scrunch up my face. I looked down at Six, giving her a face she couldn’t see. Her gaze met mine halfway though as she tilted her head in confusion. 

“You also stole some of the kid's remains candy, didn’t you?” I asked, already knowing the answer well because of the smell. Six smiled and nodded giving a laugh and I couldn’t help but join. I suppose everyone could enjoy Halloween. From children to monsters, it was for everyone to enjoy.


End file.
